The Sadist and The Fox
by xXA Black Bloody Rose 4 YouXx
Summary: Gin went to visit his cousin Shusuke. Gin said something that upsets him and now they are going to play a fun game.


Gin frowned rather uncharacteristicly as he walked down the hallway. It was boring at his cousin's place, there wasn't much to do. It didn't help when his cousin was a tennis player, either, since Gin had never been one for sports of any kind, except the ones played in bed, but that was only when he felt like it, which he didn't at the moment. He sighed boredly.

Shusuke looked at his cousin. " What do you want to do?"

Gin shrugged at the question. "Not much of anything to do." He replied, walking into the living and plopping down on the couch. "To be honest, I expected that you would be with your little boyfriend, Atobe Keigo?" He asked, feigning a thoughtful expression, the light frown still on his face.

"ATOBE KEIGO IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!! He's just my school's tennis rival" He glared " I have no feelings for that man whats so ever"

Gin let out a loud laugh at Shusuke's yell. "Mhm! Of course!" He said as he chuckled, leaning back on the couch. "Just keep telling yourself that and you'll be juuuust fine."

" I-YOU-NO! ABSOULTELY NOT. I CAN`T STAND HIM HIS PERSONA!!" I yelled at him with anger. _How can he say that I don't have feeling for him_

"I believe you!" Gin chirped out, nodding. He looked up at the ceiling with a bored expression, it wasn't all that fun to tease Fuji than it used to be, but he would just have to live with it, for now.

Shusuke stared at Gin. _I think I have a way to get revenge on him, so he is going to play._ " Gin, want to play a game?" He faced Gin with his usual and normal expression.

Shusuke grabbed his cousin's wrist. " Lets go to my room and play." He pulled him into my room. "Its going to be fun, I think you'll like it. I know I will." The brunette let the bangs cover his eyes and smirk evilly. " Now Gin, you sit down on the bed." Shusuke walked over to his closet and try to find something. " The game is called S&M."

Gin walked over to the bed and sat down, raising an eyebrow at his cousin before shrugging. He wondered what S&M was, but if it gave him something to do, then he wouldn't complain.

Shusuke walked back with something behind him and walked close to Gin. He quickly put his hand behind him and handcuffed him. Then Shusuke went over and into his closet and came out wearing leather clothing with a whip on my hand. The Sadistic brunette whipped the floor a few times and look at him with an evil smirk.

Gin wondered what the hell was going on at first, when the handcuffs were put on him and his cousin put on the Leather Bondage clothing, it shocked him, but when Shusuke grabbed the whip, it terrified him inside, having never been one for pain. At this point his eyes were now opened. "S-Shusuke-Chan? What are you doing?" He mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

Shusuke grabbed a sword and cut the clothing expect the boxers into piece. " Something....?" He whipped him hard on his bear skin. The angelic face enjoyed seeing Gin in pain. Shusuke whipped him a few times more. " Like the pain?"

Gin flinched when the other cut his clothing, almost expecting him to actually cut him before he bit his bottom lip to keep from yelling when the other whipped him, recoiling back in pain almost each time he was whipped. He fell back on the bed on his side, breathing heavily, the grin that was a moment ago on his face now gone and his eyes open slightly. "Of course n-not."

"Are you sure, my Gin dear?" Shusuke smirked. " Well I am." He slapped him across the face. Shusuke went over to his closet again and find other torture toys to use on Gin. He put a blindfold over his eyes. " Now Gin, Are you a good boy?"

Gin hissed and threw his head back when he was slapped, god damn did it hurt. He laid there for a moment, watching the other go through the closet. Gin's eyes widened when his cousin walked over to him, blindfold in hand and tried to pull away when the blindfold was put on him, failing. Now he felt helpless. "Why don't you tell me?" He asked, he couldn't help but even at this time to be an ass.

" Well Gin are you a good boy?"

Gin huffed, moving his head against the comforter of the bed. "Are you?"

" I'm an angel..." The boy smiled at him. Shusuke lightly brushed his lips across Gin. He smiled and slashed Gin on his chest. Gin cried out when he was slashed at, tears already welling up in his eyes as he breathed heavily.

"God damn!" He growled out through his gritted teeth. _It couldn't get any worse than this._

Shusuke see the blood and lick it at the tip of my tongue. " Blood taste sooo good when it is fresh."

The Sadist licked some more blood off. Then forced him on his stomach. With his sharp Finger nails, Shusuke claw down Gin's back. " Enjoy the pain?" And whipped him where the scare is. Gin shook his head as much as he could against the bed rapidly. He screamed when he was whipped on his wound and hid his face in the comforter for a short moment, trying to block out the pain, before turning his head to breath.

"I-I bet you've had m-much pract-tice in bondage w-with that A-Atobe boy." He stuttered out.

" I'm not with him" Shusuke said with very drop on venom in the words. " nor will I ever want to be with him!"

Gin screamed again at the whip, before chuckling lightly, even though the pain was beginning to become overwhelming.

"You know, in this position you're in. I wouldn't be talking like that." Shusuke whipped him harder a few times. "Now! Scream my name, bitch!" He commands as whipped the silver haired harder.

Gin screamed while trying not to cry, even though he couldn't control himself very well now, he could feel his tears wetting the blindfold and felt slightly lightheaded, even though the blood that he had lost so far wasn't much it still effected him. "So y-yo' a hoe n-now or somethin'? O-Or a rapist?"

" no..." The Angel smirked evilly " I'm a sadist"

Gin chuckled roughly, his whole body in pain and it hurt more to even do that. "N-nah.. I s-still think y-yer a hoe.." He mumbled before coughing roughly. Not able to see anything because of the blindfold frustrated him.

Shusuke whipped him a few more times " I am not a hoe!" He said angrily. " You will behave like a good little boy like i want you to be"

Gin hissed, biting down on his bottom lip to keep from screaming, it hurt too much to scream, his throat already raw from doing so, so much already. Gin couldn't help but wonder if there was going to be anything else other than whippings, he hoped very much that there wasn't.

Shusuke went over to his box of things and pulled a few actually box of sharp things. he grabbed one and stuck it threw Gin's skin and stick some more. Shusuke grabs hooks and put it in his arms.

Gin's eyes widened behind the cloth as the other stuck the hooks into his body, screaming as the man did. Fuck it hurt. He struggled and tried to move away, at least off the bed.

With his tongue, Shusuke licked everywhere that had blood dripping. Smirked with satification, The "angel" walked out of his room and come back with a burning candling with a scent of roses.

Gin panted heavily. It hurt so much, he didn't think he could stand this for much longer.

Shusuke watched the candle burn until was have enough hot wax to pour on Gin's body. He forcefully pulled the needles and hook off his body then put hot wax on his wounded body. Gin screamed out, as loud as he could. He felt like he was going to faint with all of this pain, it was beginning to be too much. "STOP!" He cried out, trying to get his hands out of the handcuffs. Hearing his scream was music to Shusuke's ears.

Shusuke smiled. " I don't think so, that was a little tease. It is nothing compare to what I really had in mind. Isn't it fun to see others suffer? It is the more joyous thing to see, is it not?"

Gin chuckled deep in his chest. "I-I prefer to m-mess with t-their hea-ads." He mumbled while stuttering, he could already feel himself go numb with all of the pain and shock.

" Hmm..... Naahhh, torturing people is much more fun" Shusuke went over to closet and pull out a taser. " Hee, Hee, hee..." He chuckled evilly

" You're mine, bitch..." The Sadist evilly laughed while turning on the taser. He put the taser near Gin's ear letting him hear the popping sounds. " Do you admit you're wrong?"

When Gin heard that, he was wondering what the hell was going to happen. He was already numb, but still in pain, he was also almost about to pass out from all of it, even though he wanted to stay awake so he won't get any surprises when... if he awoke.

Gin paused for a short moment, before shaking his head, grinning slightly through the pain.

Shusuke zapped him a little as he frowned.

Gin shook violently, even though the shock wasn't much, it was enough to make him scream and shake. He could feel his wounds burning and everything beginning to go numb again, he felt like he was going to pass out at any second. " I-I-I think yer still a hoe..."

Shusuke zapped him. Unhappy with the answer he gave him. He zapped him again until he passes out.

Gin shook violently again, his breathing slowing slightly as he was zapped. He felt his body begin to shut down from the shock of all the pain. He closed his eyes while grinning slightly. "Slut." He whispered, before passing out.

Shusuke was unsatisfied. he threw the taser on the bed. Shusuke unlock the handcuff and drags him to the guest room. " That's what you get for messing with me...."

Shusuke closed the door and walked to my room to change. After change, he went down stairs to get some water, his mom and Sister was wondering what had happened up stair. "Shusuke..? Is everything alright?" My mom asked. " its fine... Gin and I are just playing a game and he keeps losing so he was screaming." The Sadist made an angelic smile. " Oh, alright dear." His mom and sister shrugged. After drinking some water, Shusuke went up to his room and cleaned up the mess of his toys and his cousin's delicious blood. When Shusuke was done, he fell on the bed, exhausted.

After a few hours, Gin woke up. The clean cold air burned his nose when he breathed in deeply. Gin slowly sat up, hissing from the pain, before glancing around the room, all the while thanking something that he wasn't in Shusuke's room still. He slowly stood up, grunting lightly as he did, before moving to his bags that were situated under the window and pulling out clothes, pulling them on as quickly as he could. Once he got himself ready he grabbed his bags and opened the door, quietly walking to the front door.

Shusuke looked outside of my room. " Gin? Are you leaving so soon? " Shusuke's Mom asked him. Shusuke could still see the bruises that was left on from that little torture. _Stupid bitch, running away I see. Well I'm going to stop him._ He walked down stairs. " Gin? Why are you leaving?" The Sadist was being somewhat innocent.

Gin froze for a short second. "Maa... A friend of mine misses me, so I'm goin' home. Not much 'ta do 'ere anyways." He replied, turning to face his cousin, the usual grin on his face, before turning back to walk to the front door, once again.

Shusuke just stand there and tried not do anything unpleasant to Gin in front of his sister and mom. " But Gin, You have to stay" He looked at him.

Gin didn't even stop, he opened the front door, pausing for a second to turn his head to stare at Shusuke with the most angriest and creepy grin. "No. I don't." He growled out, before walked out and shutting the door behind him.

Shusuke frowned and let the bangs to darkened his face. He walked outside to get him and find Gin gone.


End file.
